


A Christmas Carol

by SergeantStucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Happy holidays guys, Light Angst, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve and Bucky are singers, this is in the 30's btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantStucky/pseuds/SergeantStucky
Summary: Our favorite nonagenarians celebrating Christmas. Yes I still suck at writing summaries.





	A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this took me a long time to post it. I don't know why but AO3 has been giving me trouble with posting stuff lately. I tried posting this 6 times and it wasn't working. So, sorry about the weird spacing, normally I'd fix it but ao3 has been giving me such at this, I just got frustrated so I'll be fixing this later.
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> www.wattpad.com/story/171741972-a-christmas-carol?utm_source=widget&utm_medium=link_copy -here's a better version on watpad

Bucky sighs again from his perch on the kitchen counter. He hates, absolutely hates, his father’s Christmas party. George has them every year and Bucky has always grumbled and groaned about attending.

 

Well, not always. They were fun when they were just a family thing when the Barnes’ were too poor and humbled to have a big grand thing. He remembered when they would invite his Nana and grandpa, his cousins and aunts and uncles and they would celebrate Christmas together. But ever since his dad’s career took off and Bucky’s been getting more and more attention as a singer, they got rich and moved to the richer part of Brooklyn where dad hosted his parties every year, and every year forgot about Christmas as a family.

 

What sucked the most about these parties (besides the fact that he’s being ignored by his dad) is that he doesn’t have any friends. All his friends were back at home, at his old home, his old school, and he hasn’t been able to make any real friends now. Either everyone wants him for his money, for his looks or body, or because he’s famous. He spends these parties all alone because of that, and miserable.

 

Bucky hops off the counter with one last sigh and heads up the stairs to his room. Everyone knows not to come up there and his dad looks too preoccupied with one of his coworkers to notice.

 

His room was huge, bigger than the dingy room they had at their old house. It has all the important things he needs. Bed, dresser, desk, closet, and some of his newly acquired stuff like his piano, guitar, microphone, radio, his book collection, and for some reason, a fireplace. There are some perks to being rich.

 

The bored brunet was about to go read a book and turn on the radio when a series of loud bangs are heard outside his window. He looks out of it in alarm but smiles when he sees it’s only Steve.

 

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t completely telling the truth when he says he has no friends. He has one, named Stevie, and technically, they’re not even supposed to be friends. Something about his dad and Steve’s mom being business rivals, which means they must hate each other. But instead, he and Steve had quickly grown attached.

 

They met a few years ago when he stepped in after seeing Steve being bullied. He vowed to watch the blond’s back, even after he yelled at Buky for intervening. They have been close friends ever since, and Steve never once changed his attitude about him or cared about his fame. Honestly, he’s the greatest best friend Bucky has ever had, and maybe, just maybe, his crush- not that Bucky will admit that to anyone.

 

Bucky eagerly unlocks his window and sticks his head out, shivering a little at the brisk air he’s met with.

 

“What are you doing here?” He yells down with a grin. “Don't you have a toy shop to work at little elf?”

 

“Oh shut up!” Steve yell’s back. “I’m not that short, I’m almost average height!”

 

“Mhm,” he hums, not playing along. “Go around back, I’ll let you in,” Bucky tells him, and races down the stairs. He pushes through the sea of people and opens the back door. He all but pulls his short friend inside and keeps him blocked from his dad and any of the maid’s sight.

 

He leads the blond to his room, never mind the fact that Steve already knows the way around. They’ve spent hours in there together. Reading, or listen to the radio shows or playing a game. Sometimes it just the two of them, not doing anything together. Steve draws and Bucky sings or plays his piano or composes new music. And sometimes he’s lucky enough to hear Steve sing. The smaller boy doesn’t sing often, he’s very shy, but trust Bucky not to make fun of him.

 

The two teens automatically go to Bucky's shelf to play their beloved game, Authors. Was it childish of them? Maybe. Did they care? Absolutely not. The only thing Bucky cared about at that moment was beating Steve, because last time the blond won, 9 to 2 and rubbed it in Bucky’s face for a week.

 

By the time they get to their twelfth round, and they’re already tied, but Bucky was about to win. He only needs one card, another king and he knows, he _knows_ , Steve has it, he knows it. They both look at each other over their decks, their mouths obstructed but he can see the cards but he can tell Steve knows he’s about to win, and judging by the look on the blond’s face he’s not happy about it.

 

“Got a king?” Bucky asks.

 

Steve looks at him, looks at his deck, at him again, but never changes his poker face.

 

“No. Go fish.”

 

He narrows his eyes, picks up a card from the deck and eyes it disappointedly. It’s just a queen.

 

“Have a queen?” Steve says.

 

Begrudgingly, Bucky hands it over and Steve flashes his pearly white teeth at him.

 

“I win.”

 

Steve places his last four cards on the bed, declaring him as winner and Bucky just manages to not throw the three cards he had left.

 

“What the hell was that?!” He exclaims.

Steve’s expression is smug, he could see the amusement in his friend's eyes. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”

 

“You’re such a cheat,” Bucky grouches.

 

“How am I a cheat?!” Steve exclaims, he huffs our an angry breath. “Because you lost? You’re just a sore loser.”

 

“Well maybe I am but at least I’m not a cheat!”

 

Steve lounges at him, rolling them around on his bed and pinning Bucky under him. Bucky easily rolls then back over, being careful not to baby him and be too hard on him. He pins Steve, and playfully growls, “Who’s the winner now?”

 

Steve smirks mischievously, and knees him in the balls, causing the brunet to gasp in pain.

 

“You little shit!” He says and tickles the smaller man. Steve wiggles and twist under him, trying to get away but to no avail.

 

He finally lets up when Steve’s breathing starts to pick up. The two are left just lying there, Bucky laying above Steve and he’s pretty sure that he’s gazing at Steve with all the love and adoration he has for the blond. And, judging by the series of emotions passing along Steve’s faced he knows that Steve can tell too.

 

“Steve I-“ Bucky starts, ready to apologize for making him uncomfortable when a cold hand caresses his cheek.

 

Steve leans up and presses his lips against Bucky’s, and Bucky, dumbfounded just sits there. When Steve finally pulls away, a look of hesitation on his face, Bucky quickly presses his lips to the blond’s to fix that problem.

 

They kiss sweetly.

 

Every time Bucky imaged this he figured it would be all teeth and tongue, exploring each other’s mouths. Maybe it was just his teenage lust, but their kisses were always more rushed and lustful. But this, this inciting spark of lips caressing against lips is better, the most wonderful feeling he could ever ask for, and ever wanted for Christmas.

 

When they pull away this time they’re supporting twin grins.

 

Bucky’s already out of breath from their simple and innocent kissing. “That’s was-“

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I didn’t know that you-“

 

“Yeah me either.”

 

Without any warning, Steve punches him on his arm, hard, not holding back any of his strength. For a small boy, Steve is really, really strong.

 

“Ow, what the hell!”

 

“That’s for taking so long to kiss me, jerk.” Steve said, “do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that?”

 

“How long _you’ve_ been waiting?!” Bucky exclaims, “I’m pretty sure I’ve been waiting longer, and why didn’t you just do something before.”

 

“How was I supposed to know you liked me!”

 

“I’ve made it pretty obvious. I wear my heart on my sleeve Stevie. All my love songs are about you, I even sang one for you!”

 

Bucky gets pushed off Steve and dragged up to be wrapped in small noodle arms. “We should go on a real date,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky’s heart stopped beating for a second. He knows they just kissed and Steve admitted to liking him but he never thought that this, going out together would happen in a million years.

 

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, yes, we should. Uh, I mean, sure,” Bucky finished lamely.

 

Steve smiles up at him and kisses him sweetly. He’s sure he’s going to combust from all this in a second, for now, he just wants to enjoy this. He can scream into his pillow later.

 

“Wanna go to the skating rink?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees dumbly. He hates skating. Mainly because he’s terrible at it. Steve knows this, and always tries to exploit it, but Bucky doesn’t care this time. He has a date!

 

“Wanna stay for another round?” Bucky asks, still not dislodging himself from Steve.

 

“I’d love to,” the blond replies, “but my mom will be home soon and she doesn’t know I went out.”

 

Bucky pouts and hangs onto his smaller friend? Boyfriend? Soon-to-be-boyfriend? They’ll work out the specifics of their relationship later.

 

“I don’t want you to go.”

 

“Me either but I have too. My mom will get mad, Sharon and Clint are a bunch of snitches and will tell. I gotta go,” Steve says but makes no move to leave.

 

They both know Steve’s older brother and little sister can be a pain but both of them are easily bribed with treats and money. They’re not a problem, the only problem is Steve getting in on time before his mother gets home. He doesn’t really care this time though, he’s selfish and wants Steve all to himself, and instead, he tries to think of an excuse to get Steve to stay, so he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

 

“It’s cold outside though, don’t wanna catch a cold right? Not this close to Christmas.”

 

Steve snorts, and this time does dislodge himself from Bucky.

 

“Stevie,” Bucky whines, but instantly perks up when he sees Steve’s playful smirk.

 

One of the things Bucky loves the most about Steve is his spontaneous surprises. Like when he does the things that Bucky likes doing and enjoying it, like singing. Bucky loves singing, Bucky is a singer, Steve isn’t, he’s fairly shy when it comes to seeing, much like with his art, even though Bucky tells him repeatedly that he has a beautiful voice. Every time Steve sings, which isn’t often, Bucky falls in love with him a little bit more.

 

So now, when Steve flashes him a playful smile and lets out his beautiful baritone, Bucky melts a little.

 

“ I really can’t stay,”

 

After a second, Bucky understands what’s going he answers.

 

He loves songs where you have to sing the conversations.

 

“But, baby, it's cold outside”

  
“ _I've got to go away_ ”

 

“But, baby, it's cold outside”

 

“ _This evening has been_ -“

 

“Been hoping that you'd drop in-“

 

“- _So very nice_.”

 

“-I’ll hold your hands they're just like ice.” Bucky takes the blond’s admittedly cold hands in his and rubs them, relishing in Steve’s blush.

 

“ _My mother will start to worry.”_

 

“Beautiful, what's your hurry-“

 

“ _My father will be pacing the floor_ -“

 

“Listen to the fireplace roar.”

 

“ _So really I'd better scurry_.”

 

Steve starts putting on his coat so Bucky rushes to yank the offending fabric off of him.

 

“Beautiful, please don't hurry,”

 

“ _Well, maybe just half a drink more,_ ”

 

“Put some records on while I pour,”

 

Bucky puts on a record he made a while ago, just a sweet Christmas’s toon. It fits so well with their song.

 

“ _The neighbors might think,_ ”

 

“Baby, it's bad out there.” He comically pulls back the shades as proof, making Steve laugh.

 

“ _Say what's in this drink?_ ”

 

“No cabs to be had out there.” He moves closer to Steve and caresses his soft blush ridden cheeks.  

 

“ _I wish I knew how_ -“

 

“Your eyes are like starlight now,” Bucky says, and to his amazement, Steve’s cheeks get even redder.

 

“- _To break this spell_.”

 

“I'll take your hat,” he snatches it off the blond’s head and tosses it aside, trying to prolong his friends stay. “Your hair looks swell.”

 

“ _I ought to say no, no, no, sir-_ “

 

“Mind if I move in closer-” He smoothly wraps Steve in his arms, causing the blond to snuggle up close to him.

 

“ _At least I'm gonna say that I tried._ ”

 

“What's the sense of hurting my pride.”

 

“ _I really can't stay_.”

 

“Baby, don't hold doubt,”

 

“ **_Baby, it's cold outside_ **.” They sing in unison. Steve smiles at him, bright and cheerful and flirty. Bucky is in so deep.

 

“ _I simply must go_.”

 

“Baby, it's cold outside,”

 

“ _The answer is no,_ ”

 

“Baby, it's cold outside,” he sings forlornly, frowning down at his friend.

  
“ _The welcome has been_ -”

“How lucky that you dropped in-“

 

“- _So nice and warm_ -”

 

“Look out the window at the storm.” He turns them around so they’re facing the window and starts swaying them, side to side. It’s oddly intimate and goes against the playful and flirtatious vibe of the song.

 

“ _My sister will be suspicious_ -”

 

“Gosh your lips look delicious-”

 

“- _My brother will be there at the door_ -”

 

“Waves upon a tropical shore-“

 

“- _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_ -“ he sneaks in a little peak, muffling Steve’s words a little. 

“Gosh your lips are delicious-”

 

“- _But maybe just a cigarette more-_ ”

 

“Never such a blizzard before.” His eyes widen comically as he directs Steve to look at the fast falling snow. He has the face of a liar and he knows it, but at least his excuses are backed up.

 

“I got to get home.” Steve starts to move away again and Bucky lets him, though very reluctantly.

 

“But, baby, you'd freeze out there.”

 

“ _Say lend me a coat.”_

 

“It's up to your knees out there,”

 

“ _You've really been grand_ -“ Bucky actually blushes this time, and pulls Steve closer to him again. The blonds hand interlocks with his, and he beams at their closeness.

 

“I thrill when you touch my hand,” he sings truthfully,

 

“ _But don't you see_ -“

 

“-How can you do this thing to me-“ Maybe getting too close to admitting he loves Steve. Despite what society says about it, he’s neither afraid or ashamed to love him, but they haven’t even gone on a first date yet. It’s definitely too soon to be declaring love.

 

Of course, Steve being the smart little shit he picks up on it and smiles softly. Luckily for Bucky, he doesn’t comment on it.

 

“ _There's bound to be talk tomorrow,_ ”

 

“Think of my lifelong sorrow-“

 

“ _At least there will be plenty implied_.”

 

“-If you caught pneumonia and died-“ A real concern of his, so maybe he’s using his excuses as a way to scold Steve before he actually leaves and gets sick. No one can blame him, Steve got pneumonia and almost died from it more times than he wishes to count.

 

“ _I really can't stay_ -“

 

“-Get over that old doubt-“

 

“ **_Baby, it's cold. Baby, it's cold outside_ **!”

 

They’re both grinning like fools when they stop singing. Two idiots in love.

 

“So you staying?”

 

Steve shrugs one shoulder, leaves Bucky, much to the brunets disappointment and picks up his coat. He watches the blond hang it over a chair and toes off his shoes before climbing into his bed, clumsily slipping on the cards. Steve reaches over and blindly picks out a book from his bookshelf.

 

“Read to me?” His soon to be boyfriend ask, and Bucky smiles relieved.

 

“Of course,” he replies, stripping down to put on his pajamas and moves over to lock his bedroom door so his dad or sister don’t come in.

 

He crawls into the bed behind Steve and lets the blond snuggle up to him. “It’s not cold when I’m with you.”

 

“That makes no sense Stevie,” he laughs, burrowing his chin in Steve’s floppy hair and begins to read.

 

Bucky brushes his hair down for the fifth consecutive time. It kept sticking up and making it look all spiky and sloppy. It was a birds nest up there and nothing he seems to do is fix it. He knew he should have put on more pomade.

 

He blames Steve for this. Their date was going great, and no one suspected them of doing anything more than just hanging out. They had milkshakes and fries and burgers, and Bucky even ice skated. Did he fall a few times? Maybe, but Steve fell too so he’s not a complete embarrassment. Despite his trips and falls and possibly bruised knee, Bucky had fun. He absolutely enjoyed himself. Who knew that being on a date will make him love the things he hates?

 

The only reason they stopped skating was that Steve was getting too cold and they both were starting to get a little hungry and bored. So they went to the automat that was only a few blocks down, walking in the freshly fallen snow. Steve went to get them soda pops and some food while Bucky tried to come up with a way to ask Steve to be his boyfriend.

 

Is it too early to ask? Would Steve reject him? Would he get weirded out? How would he even ask?

 

 _Steve, do you wanna be my boyfriend? Would you like to be my boyfriend? Be my boyfriend._ No _\- be my boyfriend, please?_

 

Gosh, he wishes there was someone he could ask, but he doesn’t have any friends and even if he did that doesn’t mean he would ask them. He wouldn’t tell anyone about his and Steve’s relationship, it’s not safe.

 

He does remember his father telling him about how he and his mother started dating. Dad had stumbled over his words, then stumbled over himself, falling face first into the cupcake he was going to offer her. He was so flustered and embarrassed about it, especially when his mother started to laugh that he was about to give up when his mom had grabbed his hand and said she’d love to go out with him.

 

He can do the same thing. Maybe not trip over himself, he embarrassed himself enough times today, but he can buy Steve a sketchbook, and his favorite cupcake. There’s a bakery and flower shop not too far from here, he can get one from there. Yes, his plan is working out perfectly. He’ll ask Steve to go out with him then.

 

Maybe he can write a song? But no, that would take to much time, and he might either wimp out or go way to overboard with it.  

 

The door to the bathroom opens and then someone screams. Bucky turns, worried about the screamer and why they would come into an obviously occupied bathroom when he sees it’s just a girl with stars in her eyes.

 

Oh, another fan. Sometimes he forgets he’s famous.

 

“Oh my gosh, are you James Barnes?” The girl screams. Bucky winces, but nods and the girl’s scream gets even high pitched. “Hannah was right! Wow, l can’t believe I’m actually getting to meet you! Um, can I get your autograph?”

 

“Um, sure,” he says finding no harm to it. He’s actually kind of excited. He’s been practicing his cursive for this exact reason. The girl pulls out record from her bag along with a pen and hands it over.

 

“I just bought this!” She gushed, “I can't wait to listen to all your music. I’m so excited.”

 

The record had a picture of him on the cover. A black and white photograph of him smiling, sitting while playing his piano. The title read: James Barnes Homecoming.

 

He nodded awkwardly and wrote his signature quickly. Then he wrote ‘thanks for listening’ under it. He handed it back to the girl with a smile, and she took it excitedly.

 

Instead of leaving she seemed to look at him hesitantly, and Bucky wondered if he was going to have to make awkward small talk in the bathroom when she surged forward and kissed him, full on the lips.

 

The brunet stumbled back in surprise, his back painfully hitting the sink. He stood there silently for a while, still in shock and only broke out of his reverie when he heard the bang of the door.

 

Without bothering to look at the newcomer, he pushed the girl to the ground, making her fall to her knees in front of him. He opened his mouth to ask her what the hell just happened when he heard a broken whisper of, “Bucky?”

 

Wide-eyed, the boy in question whipped his head around at the sound of Steve’s voice and looked guiltily at the blond’s heartbroken expression.

 

“Steve wait-“ he shouted but Steve already ran out of the room, dropping the glass soda pops and twinkies on the ground.

 

“What was that about?” The girl asked from he kneeled position. Bucky looked at her incredulously, but then remembered no one can know that he and Steve are in a relationship. He ignored the girl and started running after his friend.

 

“Steve! Steve wait! Please! Let me explain!” He chased the blond outside and tried to grab his arm but the blond violently pushed him away.

 

“No! Get away from me. I don't wanna see you anymore Bucky Barnes.” And with that, he turned away and stormed off, Bucky powerless to follow.

 

The brunet walked home, tears in his eyes. He didn’t bother to wipe them, he didn’t care if they froze on his face. He was too upset about that.

 

When he got home he didn’t even bother taking off his coat. He walked right up the stairs, planning on crying his heart out on his bed but his father seemed to have other plans.

 

“Bucky! Great, you’re back. Come down here I have some important news to tell you- Are you alright?”

 

Bucky frantically wiped his face, tears, and snot mixing in on his sleeve. “Yeah I’m fine,” he said, looking away from his concerned father’s place.

 

“What happened?” His dad asked, clearly not believing that lie. He took Bucky under his arm and led him to the couch.

 

“Nothing. I just, I think I lost a good friend.” He wiped at his eyes again. “Anyway, what’s the big news? You’re not dating someone right?”

 

His father laughed. “Oh god no. I just made a business deal with the Rogers’ and is like for you all to get to know her kids. Who knows maybe you’ll make new friends,” his father said proudly, Bucky smiled at him, but inside he was filled with dread. He doesn’t want to have to deal with an angry Steve, they’re both already hurting, he doesn’t want to add to Steve’s fury.

 

This Christmas turned out to be a flop.

 

Bucky makes generally good life choices. He was carefully who he befriended. Stayed away from over-eager fans, trying to avoid another kissing incident. He watches his little sister when his father was too busy with work. He makes sure that the songs he sings are all positive and makes sure that he’s in charge of what songs he does or doesn’t produce. He avoids fights and confrontation, doesn’t hang with the wrong crowd.

 

Sometimes though, sometimes, he makes very rash, impulsive and bad decisions. Sometimes he makes decisions so bad that he wonders what he's been drinking when he decided to do that. Today is definitely one of those days. Today, he was supposed to go home and wrap his presents then put them under the tree. Instead, he got sidetracked on the way home to by a bar sign that said “Performance by Steve Rogers!” so he did what any still grieving person does. He goes into the bar to hurt himself some more.

 

In that heat that he and Steve stopped talking, a lot of things changed. Steve has avoided him, even when they were forced by their parents to go to each other’s houses to be at their parties. When they had to pretend to get along Steve would purposely make jokes that he knows would hurt him. Snide remarks that Bucky tried to show didn’t hurt him, just to put up a front for his hopeful father and naive little sister. He’s gotten more lonely, more desperate, and spent most of his time in his room, writing break up songs. But the thing that changed the most was Steve’s personality. He’s been more bold, his shyness now just a phase, and began singing in public, in front of people that weren’t Bucky.

 

He didn’t know what to feel about that. A mixture of envy and pride. Steve was doing well, but his singing used to be just for him. Now it’s for everyone who’ll listen. At the same time, Steve is doing really well. Bucky always encouraged him to be more out there, to be more open about his art and singing and he’s glad that Steve finally did it.

 

Bucky has brought every record that was produced. He couldn’t help it. He loved Steve’s voice and he missed it. Maybe it was a little childish of him, but he wrote a song about his list for Santa, and Steve was the only thing he wanted, the only thing he asked for. Maybe his wish will come true, even though it’s only December 17th.

 

Bucky walks in the bar, attempting to hide in the crowd to watch Steve. It’s painful to see him but not being allowed to talk to him. Bucky longed for the chance to explain himself. Steve always shut him down in person, and Bucky was too cowardly to write it in a song. His father would question him, and Steve probably doesn’t even listen to his music anymore.

 

“-time for my last song,” Steve said. “I’m going to play the _Price of Freedom_ because I know it’s a popular choice.”

 

The crowd with wild, and Steve flashes them a smile, strumming a few notes on his guitar. But then blue eyes met his, widen then narrowed then Steve stopped smiling altogether.

 

“Actually,” the blond said, “I got another song for you. I didn’t publish it so you’ll be the first to hear it.”

 

The crowd cheered and Steve started strumming a new tune. He cleared his throat and began to sing.

 

“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears. I'll give it to someone special.” Oh no, this type of song. Was Steve really going to go this far?

 

“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

 

“Once bitten and twice shy. I keep my distance

But you still catch my eye

Tell me, baby

Do you recognize me?

Well, it's been a year

It doesn't surprise me

I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying, "I love you, " I meant it

Now, I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now

I know you'd fool me again.”

 

Oh of course he is. Steve would most definitely secretly sing his feelings about Bucky in public.

 

Steve’s eyes never left his, not once. In fact, the two blue orbs seemed to glare into his soul.

 

“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

 

“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special”

 

Bucky didn’t want to like the song but dang it, he did. Steve was always a talented writer, and this song was so goddamn catchy.

 

“A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
My god, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on.”

 

Steve was more than that of course, but he didn’t get the opportunity to shout that out because Steve’s amazing voice carried on.

 

“A face on a lover with a fire in their heart  
A lover undercover but you tore me apart  
Now, I've found a real love you'll never fool me again.”

 

Wait what- Steve has someone else? He’s- he’s dating someone else? All his hope of talking to Steve left him. He felt oddly betrayed and his feelings were hurt. Maybe he can still convince Steve to still be friends.

 

“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  


“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special”

 

“A face on a lover with a fire in their heart  
A lover undercover but you tore me apart  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special”

 

Steve finished the song, tears and a look of cold hatred and betrayal in his eyes. When the crowd started clapping, Steve smiled brightly, like he wasn’t just glaring at Bucky.

 

“Thank you all for coming!” Steve cheered, the blond grabbed his guitar, hopped off the stage and made a beeline for the back storage area.

 

Now was the perfect time to corner Steve. To set the record straight. Buck pushed and weaved his way through the crowd until he got to the back room and snuck his way in there.

 

Bucky looked around, but he couldn’t make out anything on the dark, just vague shapes and-

 

Something hard hit the back of his head and fell to the ground. He groaned and rolled over, just to see Steve standing above him.

 

“Stevie?” He mumbled drunkenly.

 

“Dammit Buck,” Steve gasped. “You scared the shit outta me.”

 

The light turned on and Bucky winced at the intensity of it. At least he was able to see Steve clearly. He was still short and skinny, his hair was still a dirty blond color and his skin was as pale as ever. His facial expression never changed from a scowl.

 

“What are you doing here?” Steve questioned. He held out a pale hand, which Bucky took and pulled himself up with.

 

“Here to see you,” he dusted off his clothes and looked around. The room was filled with multiple instruments and lots of mics and posters of bands and people dancing. He saw Steve’s guitar sitting in the corner by his coat. “I wanna talk.”

 

Steve scoffed and shrugged on his coat. “Yes because any of the last times we spoke went well.”

 

“It used to. We used to speak all the time.”

 

“Yeah. Then _someone_ had to ruin it by cheating.”

 

Sighing, the brunet’s once easy expression changed to a serious one. “Actually that’s what I wanted to talk about.”

 

“No,” Steve immediately denied. He put on his hat and scarf around his neck, grabbed his guitar but Bucky stopped him from leaving.

 

“Please, Steve let me just explain-“

 

“No-“

 

“Please. It’ll only take five minutes. Just five.”

 

“Fine. Five minutes but don’t think I’m going to change my mind.”

 

Not expecting to actually be granted permission Bucky began to go over everything he should say in his head.

 

“Uh, first off, I think I should start off by saying I love you.”

 

Steve punched him. “Don’t do this to me. Please. I can take you cheating on me, I can take you lying and disregarding our friendship but I can’t take this. Don’t tell me you love me. Please. Not when you don’t mean it.”

 

Bucky rushed forward to take Steve’s hands in his. He once thought holding hands with the blond was comforting but now it just feels forced and awkward.

 

“But I do mean it. And I’ll find a way to tell you every day if I have to. I’d kill for you. I’d die for you. Please don’t ever think I don’t love you.”

 

There were tears in Steve’s eyes. They made his eyes bright and shiny, glistening. It matched the pain om Steve’s face.

 

“Why did you kiss that girl then? If you loved me? I know what getting on your knees means Bucky, and it’s not to confess your sins to the priest.”

 

“I never kissed her. She kissed me.” Steve scoffed and moved to leave again but Bucky stopped him. “Just listen. I was giving her an autograph, and then, I don’t know why, but she kissed me. I pushed her away and she fell to her knees, end of story. That’s all that happened.”

 

“Why should I believe you?”

 

“Because once upon a time we were best friends. You knew me better than anyone ever did. It's kinda hurtful that you’d think I’d actually do something like that. But you know when I lie, so tell me, Steve, do I look like I’m lying.”

 

Steve frowns, staring at him with a suspicion expression before sighing. “Alright, you aren’t lying. I’m sorry for assuming.”

 

Bucky shrugged a shoulder and wrapped the smaller man in a hug. “S’alright. I’m sorry I didn’t clear it up sooner. Friends?”

 

“No,” The smaller man mumbled, making Bucky's heart shatter. He thought they were getting somewhere. “More than friends.”

 

And Steve kissed him, sweetly, passionately, full of longing and love.

 

This is the best Christmas ever.

“And now I'd like to introduce my two good friends, singing their new duet. Steve Rogers and James Barnes’ _Winter Wonderland_!”

 

Tony Stark hopped off the stage and patted the boys on the back. “Break a leg,” he mouthed to them.

 

Bucky and Steve smiled at each other, both playing a few notes on their respective instruments. Steve on his guitar, Bucky on Tony’s grand piano.

 

Bucky began singing into the mic that was in front of him, letting it carry out his baritone voice.

 

“Sleigh bells ring, are you listening  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight  
We're happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland”

 

“ _Gone away is the bluebird_  
_Here to stay is a new bird_  
_He sings a love song_  
_As we go along_ _  
_ Walking in a winter wonderland”

 

Were they singing a secret love song? Yes. Was it risky? Hell yeah. Did they care? Nope, they were too much in love.

 

“In the meadow we can build a snowman  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say, Are you married?  
We'll say, No man  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town”

 

“ _Later on, we'll conspire_  
_As we dream by the fire_  
_To face unafraid_  
_The plans that we've made_ _  
_ Walking in a winter wonderland.”

 

 

“In the meadow we can build a snowman  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman  
Until the other kids knock him down.”

 

 

 _“When it snows, ain't it thrilling_  
_Though your nose gets a chilling_ __  
_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way_   
Walking in a winter wonderland.”

The guest at Tony’s party started cheering and asking for more, for an encore. Over the mic Bucky caught Steve’s eyes, both of them smiling softly at each other. It’s been a year since their break up and what better way to celebrate their first Christmas together than doing something they love.

 

Singing and being surrounded by each other. That’s the greatest gift of all.

 

 

“ **_Walking in a winter wonderland_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Walking in a winter wonderland_ **.”


End file.
